Attitude Original Version
by MysticIce24
Summary: Isabella is shipped off to Forks by her parents. Can her cousin and his friends get her to drop her tough exterior and reveal the sweet girl underneath?
1. Attitude 1

Standard disclaimer...Don't own, SM does, just borrowing...yada yada yada...we've all read like upteenth times...

I have a C2 Community Mystic Stories! I offer a place to get help with your stories! I don't read slash though, so I would need a staff member who does!

* * *

BPOV

Bloody hell. This is what I get for mouthing off to my parents one too many times. Well, in addition to being caught at a party with pot and underage drinking. Nope. Parents did not like their little girl in jail.

Well, little girl not so much anymore. I was sixteen with an attitude, now. That's what they thought. They wouldn't listen to me. I wasn't doing any pot. Sure I had some ale. I wasn't screwing anybody, never had. Would they listen? Oh no. Of course not.

"You're keeping bad company, Isabella." My mother had lectured.

"We don't know if this is the first time or not." My father had added sternly.

"We feel it is best for you to get away from your _friends_." Mother had sneered the word. James was cool. James was bloody sexier then hell. And they considered him a bad influence.

"Your attitude has gotten terrible since you starting hanging out with that _boy_." What was with sneering?

"I happen to like that _boy_, thank you very much." I'd shot back.

"Don't take that tone with your Mother." Father had said firmly.

"I wasn't taking any tone." I said. I wasn't taking a tone! I wasn't.

"I'm serious young lady. One more belligerent word out of your mouth…" Father threatened.

"I'm not being belligerent!" I shouted. Would they ever listen? Of course not. They were the parents and they were always right. Never listen to the child.

"That's it. You're going to live with your aunt and uncle in Washington." Mother told me, taking a deep breath. "I'm going to go call my sister."

I sighed. Great. Just effin great. Bloody hell. James was going to be thrilled that I was leaving. Maybe not. He would fuck anything with legs and I wasn't giving out.

"Go to your room and start packing. You'll stay through the end of high school." Father ordered and exaggerating my sigh, I left the room and went upstairs to do as ordered.

Aunt and Uncle of course had no problem with me coming to live with them. Not at all. They'd be glad to house their niece for two three years until I graduated high school. We haven't seen her in _so_ long. It'll be nice getting to know her.

Gah, you'd like I'd committed some heinous crime not just mouthed off on top of getting arrested. I stared out the plane window. Not that it mattered what I broke the camel's back. Mother and Father saw only: bad influence James, big disrespectful attitude, and belligerent Isabella.

How to deal with all of that? Ship her off to God forsaken nowhere in the Washington. To live with relatives I hadn't seen in, who knows how long. Wonderful. Live with practical strangers. This was going to be a picnic.

EPOV

"Remind me again why I'm here with you?" I asked Emmett as we stood in the Port Angeles airport, while Emmett held a sign above his head reading Isabella Swan.

"I told you. My cousin's coming to live with me. We're picking her up." He replied scanning the crowd.

"Do you even know what she looks like?" I inquired.

"I glanced at the photo my Aunt Renee emailed."

"And why the hell am I here?" I looked at him.

"Ummm…" he glanced my way. "Seemed like a good idea to ask you to come."

"I'm wasting a Saturday because it amused you to invite me along?"

"Basically."

"I'm so getting you back for this." I told him.

"Who the bloody effin hell are you?" a heavily accented female voice asked. I scanned the owner. She was short, maybe five five. Her mahogany hair was pulled into a ponytail with a few loose tendrils falling out. Her eyes were chocolate brown and glaring at both Emmett and I. She had deep red lips that were a stark contrast to her pale skin and she was dressed entirely in black.

"Emmett McCarty." Emmett told her holding out a hand. She looked at it, then scanned Emmett from head to toe.

"Why are you holding a sign with my name on it?" she demanded.

"I'm your cousin. Your mouth always this bad?" Emmett frowned at her.

"What's it to you?" she shot back.

"I'm going to be living with you. I'd like to know if I need to wash it out." Emmett said. His usual playful tone gone.

Jeez, what was with this chick? Emmett and I looked at each other. I shook my head.

"You got all your luggage?" I asked, eager to be on my way.

"Who you?" she asked eyeing me.

"Edward Cullen. I'm a friend of Emmett's."

"What did you get for coming with him to get me?"

"Nothing." I told her, confused.

"Payback can be a bitch." She told me. I smiled. She wasn't too bad.

"You got all your luggage?" Emmett asked, repeating my question.

"Yea, I got all my bloody luggage. Can we get this freak show on the road? The faster I get to bloody effin nowhere the faster I get back to London." She headed off in the direction of the exit.

"Don't look at me." I told Emmett. "She's your cousin."

"I didn't know she'd be so…"

"Bitchy."

"Like Rosalie."

"They'll get along then."

We followed her outside. She was standing at the curb waiting. "Where'd ya park?"

I headed off in the direction of my silver Volvo, not bothering to check if she was following.

BPOV

I couldn't say much for being here yet. My cousin didn't seem half bad and his friend was pretty sexy. Muscles. Just woken up bronze hair. I'd love to run my hands through that. Brilliant green eyes. I bet the girls went ga-ga over him. He was about six foot. Not too bad.

I followed behind them to the car. The hot God put my luggage in the trunk before unlocking the doors. I headed to the passenger side front seat. Apparently Emmett had the same idea.

"That's my seat." He told me scowling.

"Well, it's mine now. It ain't gonna kill ya to seat in the back for once." I told him, scowling too.

"Edward!" Emmett looked over the car at his friend. Edward looked between the two of us.

He smiled saying, "Backseat Emmett."

I smirked at my cousin and got in the front seat, listening to Emmett mumble.

"You never did answer my earlier question. You're mouth always this nasty?" Emmett asked.

I turned in the seat to look at him as Edward backed out of the parking space. "Only when I'm dealing with jackasses who's age is higher then their IQ."

"That's harsh." Emmett glared at me.

"Cry me a river. Harsh is being shipped off to another country because your parents can't stand your friends or tolerate you being a teenager with an attitude and not Miss Perky like they think you should be." I snapped.

"That's why you're here?" Edward asked incredulous.

"Didn't I just say that?"

"You goth or something?" Emmett asked.

I scrunched up my nose. "Not really. But when your parents already think you're a belligerent snot, might as well dress the part."

I felt myself starting to relax. I really wasn't this snotty or shitty, but new place. I wanted to protect myself and see what I was getting into first before letting down my guards. My cousin seemed to give as good as he got. I liked him for it. I had a bad habit, according to Mother and Father, if speaking my mind. I didn't like people pussyfooting around or sugar coating something. Say what you think. Save us some hassle of trying to figure out what you mean.

"That makes no sense." Emmett told me.

I laughed. Actually laughed like I hadn't in months. Things had been tense with my parents and I'd been tense because of it so my time with my friends was tense. Vicious cycle. "It doesn't does it? Parents already think I'm into the "dark" side, screwin', smokin', drinkin' and all that shit. I'm not. Bloody hell I'm still a virgin! Not that they'd listen ta me. I figure, if they want ta think that, then I'll dress that."

"You should laugh more often." Edward said quietly.

"I haven't laughed in a long while." I responded turning to look out the window.

"Why not?" Emmett inquired.

I shrugged. "Tense between my parents and I. It carries over to the rest of my life."

"So you're not this shitty?" Emmett asked for a third time.

"Only when I'm mad and sometimes when I'm annoyed."

Emmett heaved a sigh. "I was beginning to think I'd need to wash your mouth out with soap."

EmPOV

She wasn't that bad when she relaxed and didn't run her mouth off. I was beginning to think she might not be so bad to live with. Life certainly wouldn't be dull.

My phone rang playing a clip from Pirates of the Carribean. Something Jack Sparrow said. Rosalie had programmed it as a joke. "Hey! What's up?"

"Where are you?" A perky voice asked.

"Hello to you too Alice. We're driving into Forks now."

"Meet us at the usz." She said before hanging up.

"We gotta detour. Usz spot." I informed Edward.

The usual spot was a small diner called Aunties. We had a regular booth in the back.

"Detour?" Bella asked.

"Yea. We have to meet up with our friends. Alice's orders. Sorry Bella." I told her.

"Isabella." She responded a slight edge to her voice.

"Sure thing Isabella." I squeezed her shoulder. She looked at me an odd look on her face as Edward parked in front of Aunties.

We got out of the car, Isabella trailing behind us. Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper were sitting in our booth. Alice was bouncing. Edward slid in first on the empty side. I pushed Isabella in next and slid in next to her. She looked rather uncomfortable.

EPOV

"Why are we here?" Emmett asked as I handed him a menu. I handed one to Isabella before looking up at our silent friends. They were staring at her.

She raised an eyebrow. "Ya gonna stare at me all day or do you actually have voices?"

"Be nice Isabella." Emmett ordered.

"I don't remember you being my father." She snapped.

Emmett scowled at her. "Maybe I should whack your ass."

"Do that and you'll be singin' Soprano, Muscle Man." She didn't even glance up from the menu. Emmett looked at me over her bowed head.

"Why are you looking at me? You're doing just fine on your own." I told him.

"He's almost got enough rope to hang himself with." Isabella muttered under her breath.

Emmett heard her though. "Enough! Shut your mouth or eat soap!"

Isabella looked around him before looking at him. "You and what army?"

"Huh?" Emmett was a little slow sometimes.

"Your IQ really is lower then your age. Pity. You and what army are gonna make me eat soap?"

Emmett was fuming. He apparently missed the pushing together of her lips that looked as if they were trying to smile.

"I don't need help." Emmett grabbed her arm getting ready to slid out.

"His really easy to bait, ain't he?" She asked me smiling.

"It would seem so." I told her.

"You're baiting me?" Emmett stared flabbergasted.

BPOV

"Yea. You got the bait and were so fun to egg on." I told him.

"Who are you?" The blonde model asked.


	2. Attitude 2

Standard disclaimer...Don't own, SM does, just borrowing...yada yada yada...we've all read like upteenth times...

I have a C2 Community Mystic Stories! I offer a place to get help with your stories! I don't read slash though, so I would need a staff member who does!

* * *

BPOV

"Rosalie, you remember I told you I was picking up my cousin from the airport?" Emmett asked.

"You didn't pick me up. He bloody well did. He's driving. You might as well have come along for the ride." I said condescendingly.

"Yes." The blonde model, Rosalie, answered.

"This is _Isa_bella." Emmett introduced me, stressing the first part of my name.

"Can I call you Bella?" The other girl asked. She had spikey black hair and bright blue eyes. She bounced as if she'd been given several straight shots of caffeine into her system.

"No. It's Isabella. What? Are you like on bloody caffeine?" I asked.

"No. Why?" She asked baffled.

"You're so bloody hyper!" I told her.

"She's Rosalie!" The hyper one spoke. I rolled my eyes.

"She is not me!" Rosalie complained.

"Yes she is. She's just as bitchy as you are."

"Alice, honey, don't antagonize Rosalie." The blonde boy said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"But Jasper…" Alice looked up at him. He shook his head at her.

Jasper turned his hazel gaze towards me and held out his hand. "I'm Jasper Whitlock."

I shook his hand. "Hi."

"This hyper one is my girlfriend Alice Hale and her older sister Rosalie." He introduced the two girls.

"Hello kids," the waitress walked up. "Can I get you your usuals?"

They nodded and she turned to me. "And you sweetie? What can I get for you?"

"Chicken curry salad and cheesecake with a coke." I told her. She nodded and walked off.

"So," Rosalie sneered looking at me. I looked back. "What's Miss Goth doing here?"

"I don't think she likes me Emmett." I told my cousin.

"Well, considering your attitude can you blame her?" He shot at me. I shrugged a shoulder.

I didn't bloody well care what they thought of me. I didn't plan on staying around that long to make friends. Really. All I wanted to do was get home to England.

Though, glancing at the bronze God, I'd stay around if he wanted me to. He was a damn sexy. For once in my life, I had an actual desire to kiss a guy. Not because I was being dared. Not because I'd gotten drunk. But because I wanted to. Because he was hot as hell.

I wonder if he's single? Only one way to find out. I turned towards him. "You datin' anyone? Or are ya on the market, so ta speak?"

He looked at me in shock. "What?"

"Are ya takin' or single?" I asked again.

"Why do you care?" Emmett asked.

"What does it bloody well matter? I'm curious. Is that a crime here?" I wrinkled my nose slightly to show my displeasure.

"And I have to put up with this?" Emmett moaned.

I turned back to Edward. "Well?"

"Single. Why?" He looked utterly baffled and oh so desirable.

"Can't a girl ask a question?" I asked. Why did everyone feel the need to dissect anything anyone said? What was the bloody purpose to it?

Before he could respond, my cell went off playing _Rikki don't lose that number, it's the only one you want, you might use when if you feel better, when you get home._

"Bloody hell Rikki! Yea, laugh all ya want. It's not _that_ bloody funny!" I answered. My girlfriend Rikki thought she had one wicked humor. If I wasn't careful or paying attention, she liked to change my ring tones.

"Come on Belldonna. It is so funny. And I only programmed it my name." She told me when she finished laughing. I gritted my teeth at her little nickname for me.

"What do ya want?" I asked.

"Makin' sure you got there safe. James is yammerin' my ear off."

"Yea. I got here in one piece."

"What's it like?"

"It's the bloody effin middle of nowhere! What do ya think it's like?" I said sarcastically.

"Sor_ry. _No need to be bitin' my head off Belldonna. Just askin'."

"I know you are. But I'm not exactly here on vacation, 'member? I'm here because my parents are the effin bloody idiots of the year. Gah! You'd think I was the first teenager to ever act out. What are they thinkin'?"

"Hey! You're parents aren't the only ones thinkin' that. I'm just lucky my parents can't ship me off to another country. What are you goin' to do there for the next two three years?"

"Like I bloody well know. Say hi to James for me will ya? He still boinkin' Nixie, Hixie, whatever the bloody hell her name is?"

"Trixie, I think. Nay. He's got some new slut. I'll tell him hi for ya."

"Thanks! Chill huh?"

"Chill."

We hung up and I had five people looking at me. "What the? Haven't you ever heard a telephone conversation?"

"Not one like that." Edward answered.

"You're one real bitch aren't you?" Rosalie asked.

"What gave you your first clue Sherlock?"

"Ugh." She wrinkled her nose and pulled her head back. I mimicked her. Emmett smacked my head.

"What the bloody hell?" I turned on him.

"I'm sick of listening to your sass." He told me just as our food arrived.

"No need ta hit me." I told him, digging into my salad.

"It seemed like a good way to get through to you." He replied. I snorted. Wonderful. And I was going to be living with him for just about three years. Peachy keen.

"So, Isabella. What are you doing here? Emmett told us you came from England." Alice asked. She did seem nice, despite her caffeinated attitude.

"My parents and I disagreed on my way of being a teenager. They want Miss Perky and Sweet and well…I told them to shove one too many times. So, I'm in the bloody effin middle of nowhere." I replied as if I was taking about the weather.

"Doesn't it bother you?" Alice asked, tilting her head to the side.

"No. Why should it?" I inquired. This salad was rather good.

"You're not right in the head." Rosalie snipped.

"What's it to ya?" I snipped back. She ignored me.

"Has she been like this all day?" Jasper asked Emmett.

"That would be an affirmative." Emmett replied.

I ignored them and focused on my salad. Just because I was going to be living with my cousin didn't mean that I had to be friends with him or his friends. Well, with the exception of Edward. Defiantly wouldn't mind getting closer to him.

"So, you never did say. Why did we have to come here?" Emmett asked when we'd all finished eating.

Alice looked at him. "Well, it is summer and Rosalie and I don't want to go on vacation with our parents this year. They're going _camping_."

"I'll see if you can bunk at my house." Edward spoke up. I didn't even want to know what was with camping and those two. Though, considering what they were wearing probably had to do with fashion.

"Okay. We got to get Isabella to my parents. You want to come and chill at my place for a bit?" Emmett asked after we'd paid and stood up.

Everyone nodded in the affirmative and we headed out of the diner. Emmett reached the front seat of Edward's car before I could. I shrugged and got in the backseat behind him. Like I really cared about whether I sat in front or not.

It didn't take long to get to Emmett's house, my new home. They lived a ways outside of town in a sprawling white three storied house. The bottom floor had a lot of windows. Edward parked in front of the front porch.

Edward got out of the car and took my suitcases from the trunk. Following Emmett and I as we headed inside. The others had arrived and were following behind.

EmPOV

"Mom, Dad! I'm back!" I called out and my parents came downstairs.

"Where is my niece Emmett?" Mom asked, hugging me. She noticed Isabella behind me. "You must be Isabella. I'm your Aunt Lyssia."

Mom walked over and hugged Isabella.

"Hi." Isabella replied. She looked a little embarrassed by the attention.

"You must call me Aunt Lyssia. You'll have the third floor room."

"Thank you Aunt Lyssia." Since Isabella got here, I had never heard this polite tone from her.

"What happened to the Isabella we picked up at the airport?" I demanded.

"I'm not all rude ya know. I can be polite to my elders. I do have manners." She told me.

Mom smiled. "Maybe you can teach Emmett some. Come into the kitchen. Are you hungry?"

"No. Thank you. We ate before we came over." Isabella smiled at her. She had a beautiful smile. "I'd like to see my room please and get changed."

"Of course. Emmett take her upstairs." Mom ordered and I grabbed the suitcases and took her upstairs.

"Thanks." She said as she looked around. I nodded and went back downstairs. This was a different Isabella from what I'd seen. Was she the real Isabella or some fake? This was confusing.

"That was a shock." Edward told me when I walked into the living room.

"No kidding. I wasn't expecting her to be…nice. She's been so bitchy all day."

"Well, she did just move to another country. She can't be too please about that." Alice said from Jasper's lap. I sat on the couch and Rosalie came and sat next to me. "Let's give her time to adjust. And, if she's still a bitch, then we'll deal with her."

I nodded. It sounded like a good plan to me. She seemed like if she cooled her attitude, she'd be nice.

"Holy shit…" I heard Edward muttered and I turned my head towards the entrance to the living room.

Bella stood there. She was no longer dressed in black. Her makeup was gone. She was wearing carpenter jeans and a deep blue camisole. She'd left her hair down. It really was a nice shade of mahogany. Her eyes were a chocolate brown and without all the other distracting factors, dominated her heart-shaped face.

"You clean up good Goth." I nodded my approvement. She may clean up nice, but her attitude was still shitty.

"I don't recall askin' for you approvement." She snapped. She walked in and took the empty chair. She curled up, with her legs underneath her, resting an elbow on the arm rest and her head in that hand, the other between her knees.

EPOV

She'd been attractive to me at the airport, but now… She looked stunning. Soft somehow. She had nice curves, I'd give her that. She wasn't ultra thin, just right. Her lips were still full, even without the illusion of the lipstick.

I had the insane urge to go over and kiss her. I wonder if she was attracted to me. Was that the purpose of her question at the diner? Was she even available. Scratch that. Unless it was an ultra serious relationship, she probably broke up with any boyfriend she may have had when she came out this way.

I was finding her arguing back and forth rather stimulating and wondered if this was what Emmett felt like with Rosalie. Emmett had said she'd been here for a couple of years. I had time to try and cultivate a relationship.

"You look nice Isabella." I told her.

She looked over at me startled. Did she not get told that? "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"There you are Isabella. How's your room? Do you need anything?" Lysia asked coming into the room.

"No, thank you. I'm fine. Thank you for taking me in." Her voice was soft and sweet.

"It's not a problem. We were so happy to hear that you wanted to come." Lysia gushed.

"Is that what Mother told ya?" Isabella asked.

"Yes. Said you had some friends you wanted to get away from and thought visiting a new country would be nice." Lysia told her smiling.

Isabella nodded. "That would be about right. If you'll excuse me. I do need to call my parents and let them know I got here safely."


	3. Attitude 3

Standard disclaimer...Don't own, SM does, just borrowing...yada yada yada...we've all read like upteenth times...

I have a C2 Community Mystic Stories! I offer a place to get help with your stories! I don't read slash though, so I would need a staff member who does!

* * *

BPOV

I took my cell phone outside to make the call. This wasn't exactly a phone call I wanted to make in front of an audience. To say I was livid was an understatement. I couldn't believe that she'd done this.

I didn't bother to check the time before dialing. I really didn't give a shit if she was awake or not. I was going to speak to her now, not later. On my time, not hers. If she didn't like that, tough. It wasn't as if she gave a damn about me anyway.

"Swan residence." The butler answered. Yea we _had_ to have servants.

"Put my mother on the phone." I snapped. The household had heard so many arguments between the master and mistress of the house with their "devil" spawn, what the hell else was I?, that it didn't warrant a second glance at my tone.

"Renee Swan speaking." My mother's cultured tones came over the phone.

"What the bloody effin hell do you mean by saying _I_ wanted to come to this shit hole?" I snapped at her, anger coursing through my veins.

"Good evening to you as well Isabella." She sounded so bloody calm.

"Cut the crap. What the bloody effin hell did you mean by saying _I_ wanted to come to this shit hole?" I hissed out through clenched teeth.

"Did you expect me tot tell the truth? She never would have agree." How could she be so bloody calm? Did she give a damn?

"Yes! I bloody well expected you to tell the truth! I'm here not because I bloody want to be, but because you've got your head so far up your bloody ass that if I gave you a map you still wouldn't find it!" I screamed into the phone.

"You will not speak to me like that young lady." Mother snapped, her façade of calm cracking.

"And what the bloody hell are you going to do about it? You've already shipped me off to the bloody U. S. of effin A!"

"We can still send you to a boarding school." Mother threatened.

"And just how do you intend to make sure I go and stay at a bloody effin hell of a boarding school?" I taunted.

"Enough swearing! You are not a vulgar whore! Genteel ladies do not let profanities spew from their lips!" Mother screeched.

"Coulda fooled me on the bloody whore part. I bloody thought you already assumed I was an effin whore. And since I'm no bloody effin dip shit genteel lady it doesn't matter!" I made sure to swear even more to piss her off.

"Renee what is all the yelling about?" I heard Father ask in the background.

"Isabella's on the phone and swearing like a common dockside whore!" Mother replied.

"Better to be the bloody dockside whore then the dumb ass doll you want!"

"You will not speak to me like that! We are your parents and will raise you as we see fit!" Mother's calm was completely gone. We were screaming at each other now, not that it made me feel any better. My shit parents didn't like me. Hell, they didn't even want me around!

"Raise me? You call what you're doing raising me? You're bloody trying to mold me into whatever bloody hell person you want! You need a bloody effin robot! You don't give a shit about me! Whether I want what you're trying to make me or if I'm happy!" I screamed tears stinging my eyes.

"You're a child! Your wants don't matter!"

"I'm a _fucking_ human being!" I hadn't realized I'd gathered an audience until the phone was taken out of my hands.

LyPOV

"Do you mean to tell me Renee, _dear sister_, that you sent this girl here because of your idiotic ideas and not for her well being?" I screamed at my sister. How dare she?! It wasn't that I minded taking in my niece, I was thrilled to see her. It was the fact that my niece hadn't wanted to come. If I'd known the girl hadn't wanted to come and was being "shipped" off, as she'd put, I never would have said yes. This wasn't right.

"Lysia, this has nothing to do with you." Renee told me, the anger at her daughter evident in her voice, but sounding calm.

"It has everything to do with me! You sent her to live with me! If you had been honest about the reason why she was coming I never would have said yes!"

"Precisely. That is why I didn't tell you. She has unsavory friends and is turning into a criminal child."

Criminal? The girl was 16 and acting out, as a normal teenager should! And if what I had heard of the conversation was any indication, she didn't exactly have the best home life.

"She's a teenager Renee! You remember being one don't you? You acted out as well!"

"This is beyond that. She's hanging out with drug freaks. Getting arrested at drunk parties. Sleeping around with anyone she can."

"And how do you know that? Did you bother asking her?"

"What would be the point? She would lie."

"I don't know who you are, but my sister certainly isn't it. You are not the high snot society lady you think you are Renee. You're a poor country bumpkin pretending to be a princess. You make me sick."

"How dare you! I have risen far above that!"

"No you haven't Renee. You were a shit as a teenager thinking you were all high and mighty and all that. And, now you still think that and you're trying to mold your daughter into your exact image and she isn't that!"

"You…how…I…" Renee sputtered. It always felt nice to make her speechless.

"You can ship _all_ and I do mean _all_ of her belongs out here. If she says something is missing, you can be sure I'll be on your doorstep to get it."

"Of course I'll ship _all_ of it. I could use the extra space."

Did she even give a damn about her daughter? "Isabella may not want to be here, but there is no way in hell I'm sending her back to you. You never should have become a mother. What? Did Sue and Peter down the way have a child and you had to have one for play dates? She's a human not a pet!"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Renee denied. I couldn't send Isabella back to that. Isabella needed to be who Isabella wanted to be. Not who someone else wanted her to be.

"Goodbye Renee." I hung up the phone and looked down at Isabella.

BPOV

I feel to my knees in the grass. I didn't realize I was even crying until I was wrapped up in warm arms. I didn't care at this point who was holding me. I clung to them like an alcoholic to alcohol. Like a drowning man clings to the rock in the storm. I held on for dear life.

I knew my parents didn't like who I wanted to be. Who I was. That they wanted me to be someone else. I just had never realized the depth of it until now and it hurt. A child was supposed to be loved by their parents.

"Isabella." My aunt sat on the ground next to me. I turned my tear stained face to look at her. "After hearing that conversation, I know you don't want to be here and if I had known that up front, I never would have agreed to take you in."

Small comfort now. I was already in shit face nowhere. Damn ass Mother. Couldn't even tell her own sister the real reason for wanting to dump her daughter off.

"Has it always been like that between you and your parents?" My aunt asked.

"The last three, maybe four years." I told her.

"Your mother says you have drug friends, are at drunk parties, and sleeping around. I need to know how much of that is true." Lysia said calmly.

I knew I wasn't going back to England. My belongings were being shipped out here. England was home still though. My parents and I didn't get along. I didn't worship Mother like she was the sun, moon, and stars. I didn't see any point in lying to my aunt. What good would it serve?

"I have a couple friends who…weed. I got arrested at one party! I wasn't drinking. It wasn't the first party I'd been to with alcohol at it. I never drank. And I'm still a virgin." I admitted, looking at the grass. "I don't do drugs."

Someone was still holding me and I looked up at Emmett's face. At my look he said, "You're family and hurt."

"Isabella. I really don't want to send you back to that environment. After hearing what I did, I'm well aware that you don't want to be here, but can't in good conscious send you back to live in…_that_."

I nodded. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to go home to England. I just didn't want to go home to my parents. I didn't have anywhere else there to go, so I was stuck here. I stood up, wiping my hands over my eyes.

"Excuse me." I walked back into the house and up into my room.

EmPOV

"Shit. After hearing that conversation, it's a little hard to be pissed at her attitude." I commented, standing up. Mom had followed Isabella into the house to check on her.

"No it's not." Rosalie shot out.

"Rose, how could you say that? Did you hear some of the things she said? Shipped off? Molding her to be someone else? It certainly didn't sound like her parents care about her." Alice said softly from next to Jasper.

"So what? With her attitude it's little wonder." Rose replied, crossing her arms.

"Maybe her attitude comes from her parent's actions not the other way around." Edward pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Did you ever consider that maybe what her parents are trying to mold her into caused the attitude as a way to fight back? That the attitude came second not first?"

"No." Rosalie admitted, grudgingly.

I rubbed the back of my neck. I didn't like her attitude, but if what Edward said was true, then it was hard to blame her for it. I watched my friends walk back into the house. Edward stayed behind.

"I got a question for you." He said, running a hand through his already tousled hair.

"What?" I asked heading back towards the house.

"Is it always so arousing to you when Rose acts like a complete bitch and fights with you?"

I looked back at him. He was serious. Edward liked my cousin. Or at least the arguing. "Yea. Hurt her and you're dead."

He held up his hands. "Wasn't planning on it. Hell at this point I don't think she's going to let any of us near her."

"School's definitely going to be interesting, that's for sure." I muttered. Rosalie, Jasper, and I were seniors and going to graduate this year. I'd have to make sure she was settled before then.

As I headed into the living room where we all congregated, I wondered what kind of home life she had. Did she spend her time arguing with her parents? Did they even pay attention to her beyond fighting with her?

I wondered about her. Was the attitude truly who she was, or was there someone hidden underneath the tough exterior? If it was a façade and there was more to her, could we break the walls and get her to show us?

I shook my head, rubbing the back of my neck again. There was a reason I was a goof most of the time. Thinking was just too hard. It wasn't that I wasn't intelligent, I was, I just preferred to goof off. Less mental stress. Lot more fun too.

We looked up as Isabella walked into the room. Her eyes were still red from crying and slightly puffy. Her voice was quiet and soft when she spoke. "I'm sorry you were witnesses to that."

I shrugged. "Is all okay. We shouldn't have listened, but you were screaming pretty loudly."

She nodded. I motioned for her to take a seat on the chair where she'd been sitting initially. I was a bit shocked when she sat down. She didn't say anything else, and when we tried to engage her in conversation, she ignored us. I cursed Alice's personality rubbing off on me some. But as she would say, this girl really needed us.


	4. Attitude 4

Standard disclaimer...Don't own, SM does, just borrowing...yada yada yada...we've all read like upteenth times...

I have a C2 Community Mystic Stories! I offer a place to get help with your stories! I don't read slash though, so I would need a staff member who does!

* * *

BPOV

I'd arrived on Saturday. My first day of school was Tuesday. My aunt had said that I could wait longer before my first day, but I didn't see the effin point. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be in bloody England. But my dick parents didn't want me there. So, what the hell was the point in putting my first day off any longer then I effin had to?

So, I arrived Tuesday morning with Emmett, who would be my ride for the entire year.

"You ready for your first day?" He asked pulling into the parking lot. I gave him a look that clearly said, "What the bloody hell do you think?" before rolling my eyes. He muttered, "Right."

He parked and I gathered my backpack getting out. I walked to the front of the jeep.

"I'll show you the front office. You're on your own after that." Emmett told me as we started walking towards one of the buildings.

"Hey Emmett! Who's the hottie?" A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes came running over eyeing me up and down like a piece of meat before sticking his hand out. "Mike Newton. You must be new."

I glared at his hand for a moment before looking back to this face. He seemed confused. "What was your first bloody clue, Sherlock?"

"Uh…" He looked very taken back by my tone.

"Are there any effin guys around with an IQ higher than their age?" I asked Emmett in exasperation.

"Maybe a couple." He responded in all seriousness. He'd been trying to learn my teasing and serious ways. He wasn't doing half bad.

"I resent that!" Newton exclaimed.

"Did I ask you a bloody question?" I snipped at him.

"Aren't you miss cheerful?" He said sarcastically.

"You ain't seen a bloody effin thing yet. Give me time and I'll show you effin cheerful." I responded calmly. He blinked. Probably wondering if I even noticed his damn sarcasm.

"Problem?" Edward's smooth velvet voice washed over as he walked up.

"No. the bloody trash was bein' taken out." I replied.

"Need help?" Edward smiled crookedly.

"Nah, Fig, anyone ever called you fig? No? I will. Bloody Fig here was just leavin'." I sighed in exasperation. Fig finally turned on his heel and stormed off.

Emmett cracked up laughing. "I don't think anyone has put him in his spot so nicely."

"Nice? Where's your effin head? It's supposed to be three feet above your ass not in bloody front of it." I resumed walking, leaving a blinking Emmett behind. He and Edward caught up with me quickly.

"That was inspirational." Emmett smiled, slapping my back.

"Yea. I'm just effin filled with inspiration." I mumbled.

Emmett lead me into the front office, addressing the lady sitting behind the counter. "Mrs. Cope, this is my cousin Isabella Swan."

Mrs. Cope looked up. "Nice to meet you Miss Swan."

"Good luck." Emmett said with a light punch to my shoulder before leaving with Edward. I was beginning to like my cousin. He wasn't too bad. At least when he realized I was just fucking with him and not serious.

"Here's your schedule, a map of the school, and a slip all your teachers need to sign. You'll return the slip after classes." Mrs. Cope said handing me the items. I nodded and left the office.

It didn't take me long to find my first class. I gave the teacher the slip to sign before finding a seat. Fig was sitting on the other side of class glaring at me. Most of the students were sneaking glances at me. I wasn't surprised. I was dressed in my usual black. Head to toe. I had both ears pierced three times and wore earrings in each hole. My left upper ear was pierced as well and I had an earring in that hole, too. I was the new freak in town.

The bell rang and I gathered my things, walking out the door. I ignored everyone. I didn't give a shit who they were. I wasn't here to make bloody friends.

"Hey. You're the new girl. I'm Lauren. What's your next class Bella? Can I call you Bella?" A tall blonde spoke to me falling into step next to me.

"Yes, you bloody idiot, I'm the new girl. Call me Bella again and you'll be wondering what hit ya. I fail to see what my next class has to do with a dimwit blonde." I snapped. Sure I was pissing everybody off, but hey, I hated being called Bella and I hated presumptuous people. Did she think I'd want to be her friend?

The morning passed slowly. I was approached by someone trying to get to know me in each class. I blew each and everyone off. I didn't give a shit about them. Hell, I didn't even want to be here.

When it was time for lunch, I settled for pizza and found an empty table. I didn't care who I sat with and personally, I'd much rather sit alone then with the effin jackasses I kept running into.

"Isabella!" Emmett's voice sounded through the room as he sat next to me.

"Thanks, dimwit. Did you need to announce my bloody presence to everyone?" I snarled, eating my pizza and ignoring him.

His friends had sat down with us as well and he turned to them asking, "Was that serious or teasing?"

"You're so screwed man. You have to ask before you react." Jasper said shaking his head.

"Lay off him Jasper." Rosalie said harshly from where she sat next to Emmett.

I was ignoring everyone. What the bloody hell did I want with friends? I had friends. Even if they were thousands of bloody miles separating us. I grabbed my cell and glanced at the time. It was only after eight over there. Maybe I should call. I was scrolling through my contact list when the phone rang.

"'Ey!" I answered.

"'Ey Beautiful!" the voice on the other end responded.

"James…what the bloody hell are you up to? Am I missin' anything of effin importance?" I answer happily.

"Not up ta much Beauty. And, nah, you ain't missin' anything of effin importance."

"Bum…" I pouted. Exciting news from home would have been nice.

"How's nowhere?"

"Eh…There's maybe a couple effin guys whose IQ's are actually higher than their effin age."

"Ah! Poor Bella…" James started before I snarled cutting him off.

"Call me Bella again and you'll be eatin' your _fucking_ balls for dinner." I got some odd looks from my cousin and his friends for that.

James laughed. "Sure. As I was sayin'…Poor _Isabella_, have you none to match wits?"

I shrugged, not caring that he couldn't see me. "My cuz ain't bad. When he can tell the diff anywho."

James started laughing again. "Poor thing."

"Shut it. It ain't like you were that bloody grand decipin' me either." I snapped. This was why I like James. We matched wits without thought. We always had a comeback for the other and no matter how nasty we were, we ended all conversations laughing.

"At least I can!" He shot back.

"'Ey! Ya haven't uttered a single damn expletive!" I said shocked. "Your effin parents are home."

"Arguin' as usual." He replied.

"At least they haven't shipped ya off to bloody nother country. And then, tell ya they effin hate ya." I snorted.

"Harsh."

"Ya think dipshit?"

"I should. I've got two heads."

"Very funny. I got to get to my next effin class. Catch ya later!"

"Hang in there!"

Hang in there. Right. What the bloody hell else was I going to do? Snorting I hung up before standing up and gathering my stuff to head to biology.

"What's your next class?" Pixie asked. I knew her name was Alice, but pixie fit so much better.

"What's it bloody to ya?" I shot at her.

"Just trying to be friendly." She said, sounding a little hurt.

"If I wanted effin friends, I wouldn't be pissin' every bloody person who talks to me off. Do yourself a favor, get the bloody hell out of my way Pixie." I snapped walking out of the cafeteria.

EmPOV

I watched my cousin walk out of the cafeteria. I'd heard that she was pissing off any person who tried to talk to her. I wasn't thrilled with it. It would all come back to me at some point. Bitching about what my cousin was doing.

Stopping to think hard about it, I didn't care. If she wanted to be herself, that was her decision. Someone had already tried to mold her into something she wasn't and knowing that, I really couldn't do it to her.

Heck, she would be the one to clean up the mess at some point if she ever wanted to make friends around here. Though, I had a feeling that she already had five friends if she wanted them. I wondered if we could break the walls without losing some of her personality. I rather enjoyed listening to her. Hell, it was hilarious. She really knew how to put people in their place.

"Hey, did you hear what Isabella dubbed Mike?" I spoke up, remembering the conversation with Isabella this morning.

"No." Rosalie replied, shaking her head, along with Jasper and Alice.

"Fig." I chuckled.

"Like Fig Newton probably," Edward laughed. "It fits."

"Well, can't deny that the girl has a way with words." Rosalie huffed.

"I wish she'd talk to us." Alice pouted.

"She will eventually. She hasn't been here all that long and her dislike of this place seems pretty strong." I commented as the lunch bell rang.

EPOV

I headed off to biology with Isabella on my mind. I had the distinct impression that a lot of what she was was just huff and fluff. The swearing seemed to be part of her. The tough side, not so much. I honestly thought she cultivated herself because of her parents.

What had gone on in that house? Why had they turned on her, so to speak? What parent didn't want their child to the point of shipping them off to another country?

As I walked into the class, I noticed that Isabella was sitting in the empty seat next to me. I smiled to myself. I shared one class with her, maybe it would be fine.

"Hey." I said sitting next to her. She glared at me. "Look, you want to be a bitch, fine. Your choice."

"Bitch? You think I'm a bloody bitch? Ain't that rich." She hissed.

"You sure act like one."

"What the bloody hell is with everyone? Does no one get subtle signs that scream leave me the effin bloody hell alone? I swear every damn person in this shit hole has an IQ lower than their effin age."

I was prevented from making a comeback as Mr. Banner walked into the room. It was strangely arousing sitting here and arguing with her, listening to her swear. Arousing and confusing as all hell. Why would anyone find this arousing? The exception being Emmett, because Emmett was just…Emmett.

I spent class watching Isabella out of the corner of my eyes. She didn't even seem like she was paying attention. I pulled out a blank sheet of paper.

_Bored?_

She glared at me. _Aren't we just bloody Mr. Brilliant?_

_Do actually know what nice is?_

_Nice? Nice is an effin waste of time. Used or be used._

_How cynical._

_Ever heard of survival dipshit?_

I put the paper in my notebook as the bell rang. After gathering my school supplies, I took Isabella's book bag from her and headed out of the classroom.

"'Ey! Give me my effin bloody bag back!" She called out, following behind me.

"No." I told her, leading her to outside the gym. Before she could grab at her bag, I set both on the ground and pushed her against the wall, standing in front of her. I'd had enough, despite what I'd told her early. "You wanna fuck with people around here. Fine. That's your choice. Fuck with me however, and I'll fuck you back."

I made sure she could feel every inch of me pressed against her. "Capish?"

She narrowed her eyes at me, all spitfire. "Get the bloody hell away from me and give me my _fucking_ bag back."

"No."

"I'm not effin with ya!"

"And neither am I. Don't fuck with me." It was way too arousing for her to be acting like this around me. I was hoping that if I could at least get her to stop fucking around with me that maybe it would be easier to be around her.

She took a deep breath, glaring at me, chest heaving. She smiled up at me sweetly, relaxing against the wall. I pushed in closer to her. No way I was going to let her get her knee anywhere near the Admiral. Her smile faltered for a moment. I felt her hands running up my sides and up to my shoulders before she tried pushing me away.

I gathered her hands into one of mine and raised them above her head. "No fucking with me. Got it?"

"Fine dipshit. No effin with ya. Gads! Ya ain't a bloody god."

I smiled and released her just as the warning bell rang and headed off to my last class.

BPOV

I stood completely still, dazed. Had…did…he… I found myself oddly drawn to him. Between all my friends in England, not one had ever dared to do what Edward had done. I smiled to myself and hurried into gym. He'd even matched wits with me like James. Wait? Was I starting to like him?


	5. Attitude 5

Standard disclaimer...Don't own, SM does, just borrowing...yada yada yada...we've all read like upteenth times...

I have a C2 Community Mystic Stories! I offer a place to get help with your stories! I don't read slash though, so I would need a staff member who does!

If you want your story added, PM me or JustJo94 with your pen name and story name!

* * *

BPOV

The rest of my first week passed uneventfully. I managed to piss off more dipshits, not that it mattered. I was in the middle of shit face nowhere and not planning on staying here long. Well, that was the bloody plan anyway. Whether it happened or not was an entirely nother matter.

I was in the middle of getting my homework done when I decided it was time for a break. Getting up, I left my room and headed downstairs to get a snack. I was walking into the kitchen when Pixie found me.

"Isabella! We're going shopping!" She squealed, jumping up and down.

I turned around seeing Rosalie standing behind her. "Excuse me?"

"Shopping! You have to come!"

"No." I walked over to the counter where the fruit bowl sat.

"We need to get you a whole nother wardrobe. All your stuff is black and…"

"Did you hear me? I said bloody hell no!"

"And makeup and accessories! Oh! Shoes, you need shoes to go with your new wardrobe…"

"Are you bloody effin deaf? I said no!" What was her issue? Could she seriously not hear me?

"This is going to be so much fun! And Rosalie's coming with, too!" She persisted. "You need a totally new makeover!"

"I said bloody effin no! I don't do shopping!" I hissed and amazingly enough she listened.

"Wh-wh-WHAT!" She screeched. "What do you mean you don't shop? You are so coming with us!"

"No I'm not."

She stood in front of me, crossing her arms and pouting. "You are coming with me."

"Bloody hell no." What did I have to do to get it through her head that I _was not_ going to go shopping with her! What did Emmett see in these people?

"It wasn't a choice!" She shot back, fists on her hips. "You are coming with! End of story."

I took a deep breath, trying to refrain myself from strangling her. Apparently she saw it as me caving because she changed tactics. She looked down at the floor for a moment before looking at me through her lashes, bottom lip out. Pouting. She was pouting!

"Bloody no it is not the end of the effin' story. There is no effin story. I'm not going." I said firmly.

"Please?" she begged giving me puppy dog eyes. "Pretty please?"

"I said no Pixie!" I hissed.

"But Rose is coming!"

"I don't care!"

"You need a new wardrobe! Yours is so blah…"

"Pixie, get your bloody effin ass away from me. I'm not going to go to a bloody mall with you and shop for bloody who knows how long! I don't go bloody shopping! How hard is it for you to bloody well understand that!?"

"B-b-but everyone likes to shop…" She sputtered, wide-eyed.

"I don't!" I retorted grabbing an apple and going back upstairs. Edward caught up with me just before I shut my door, entering and shutting the door before pushing me up against it, his face inches from mine.

"What is your problem?" He snarled.

"I don't know…Gee…maybe it has something to do with the fact that I'm in _shit face_ nowhere against my bloody will!"

"And that's cause to take it out on everyone around you?"

"If you don't bloody well like it then leave! I'm not askin' for bloody friends!"

"What's hard about accepting the fact that some people want to be your friends?"

"Right. Pity the bloody new girl. She's got a damn sob story, so let's be her bloody friend and cheer her the bloody hell up!"

EPOV

I was taken aback for a moment. Was that why she thought we wanted to be her friends? Was she that insecure about herself? I gazed down at her, trying to ignore her heaving chest. Spitfire and pain. Her eyes were filled with spitfire and pain. Hidden pain, but pain none-the-less.

"That's not why at all." I told her softly, wanting to hurt her parents for doing this to her.

"Then why else dipshit?"

"Stop swearing." I ordered, rather frustrated at her for it, since I found it arousing.

"Like bloody hell I will! You hold no command over me."

I groaned in frustration. This girl was doing all sorts of things to me and all very confusing. She was rude and crass. She was sexy as hell. She was outspoken and blunt. And every time she opened her mouth I found myself waiting to hear what she was going to say, partially just to hear her speak. Her voice was like music. "Fine. Then for every swear word you utter, I'll kiss you."

"You wouldn't dare." She snarled, eyes widening. It was a cheap way to try and kiss her, but in no way was I going to complain about it. Cheap shot or not.

"Try me." I said quietly against her ear, daring her to find out, enjoying the hitch in her breathing.

"Bloody-"

I crushed my lips to hers, cutting off her sentence. Her lips were soft and full and it took every ounce of control to pull away.

"You bloody-"

I crushed my lips to hers again, feeling her trying to push me away. I pressed my entire body against hers to avoid getting hit by her knee. I pulled away raising an eyebrow.

"I could do this all day Isabella." I told her watching her sputter for a moment before shutting her mouth. "Good. I don't care if you want us as friends, but that doesn't give you the right to treat us like shit. We're not the reason you're here. Don't take it out on us."

I pushed away from her, watching her throw open the door, a clear indicator that she wanted me to leave. I obliged, enjoying the spitfire in her eyes. As I passed her I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Swear around me again and I _will_ kiss you, regardless of where we are."

I was at the bottom of the stairs when I heard her.

"You bloody fucking dipshit hell spawn asshole-"

I turned around, looking up at her standing at the top of the stairs, effectively cutting of her sentence as she saw how irritated I was.

"Fuck…" she muttered, running back to her room as I ran up the stairs, everyone following me, curious as to what was going on. By the time I got to her door, she'd shut and locked it.

"Isabella! Open the door." I growled earning odd looks from my friends.

She actually sounded scared, her voice shaking when she replied, "No!"

"I can stand out here until you do." I threatened.

"I-I-I w-won't c-come out!"

"You'll have to at some point Isabella." Emmett threw in. "Why are you scared of him anyway?"

"Dipshit threatened to kiss me every time I swore!" she panicked. Whether that was good or bad, I didn't know.

EmPOV

"You did?" I asked Edward.

"Yep. She's taking her shit out on us and the attack on Alice was the last straw for me." He replied. "At this point she's due seven. And not gentle ones either.

I raised my eyebrows. "Nice."

It was a good idea in my book. Eddie boy liked her. I didn't see anything wrong with that. Sides, if he got her to open up even a little, it was well worth it to let him go at my cousin. Sides, if it was Rosalie, I'd do the same thing. Cheap way to get a kiss, but don't knock it if it works!

"She thinks we want to be her friends out of pity." He whispered. We stared at him in shock. That wasn't why at all!

"Isabella! Open the door!" I pounded on the door, irritated at her for thinking such a thing. "Now."

"No!"

"We don't want to be your friends out of pity! We seriously want to get to know you!" I yelled through the door, pissed off at my aunt and uncle for making Isabella like this. "I swear."

"It's not because of my bloody-"

"Eight Isabella." Edward growled. Damn. Eddie boy was defiantly enjoying this.

"Fu-" she caught herself before continuing. I saw Edward's smirk. "Sob story?"

"No. More then anything, I think it's safe to say we're all pissed off at your parents." I looked at everyone nodding their heads.

BPOV

I was standing with my back against the door, listening to them. I wasn't about to open the door though. Especially while Edward was here. Eight kisses! Okay, I admit that it appealed to me. Bloody hell, his whole dominant side appealed to me. Still wasn't going to open the door.

I'd been hurt before by friends until I found James. They'd pretend they were my friends, but really they just wanted to be around me because of my family's wealth. James didn't care. Not because his family was just as well off, but because he truly didn't care. He stayed next to me. Accepted me for me and didn't criticize. He'd actually been sad when I'd told him what my parents were doing.

"_Shit. I'm gonna bloody well miss ya, Isabella."_

"_Glad to know someone is." I replied sighing. Shit face nowhere for bloody hell knows how long._

_I felt James's arm around my shoulders. "Well, look at it this way, you won't have to put up with your fuckin' parents."_

_I started laughing. I couldn't help it._

"_That's better. Bloody hate seein' ya so down. Ruins my bloody chances of gettin' laid." James muttered staring out over the sea of people in the pub._

"_Bloody hell. You know how to brighten a girl's day. Don't bloody be sad because then I, Dipshit, can't get bloody laid?" I replied sarcastically._

"_Bought sums it up. Seriously, I'm gonna miss ya."_

"_I'm gonna miss you too James."_

James would have a field day if he knew I was cowering in a room right now trying to avoid a guy. He'd seen me talk shit to them, but never be sweet. For me, this was new territory! I wasn't sure what to do. Not that that bloody mattered. The fact that I was cowering in a room avoiding something would be enough for him.

"What are you five doing?" I heard my aunt ask curiously.

"Trying to get Isabella to come out of her room so Eddie Boy can kiss her." Emmett said joyfully.

"Do I even want to know Emmett?"

"Nope." Emmett told her, popping the "p".

"Isabella? Are you okay?" Aunt Lyssia called out to me.

I debated opening the door to answer her, but Edward would leap at the chance to get into my room so I decided against it. "Yes."

"Alright. I'm going to the store." I listened as her footsteps faded away. Sighing I muttered under my breath, hoping Edward didn't hear. "Bloody hell…"

How pathetic was I? I'm hiding out in a room because I bloody hell didn't want someone kissing me! I'm cowering! I'm…an idiot! He was going to win if I stayed in here, but right now, that seemed like the best place to be. Though, trying to put off to tomorrow what should be done today wasn't a good thought.

But, was that a good thing or bad? Would he be nicer if it was done and over with today compared to tomorrow? Would he dominate more…what the hell! Why am I even debating this? I don't like him. I don't like him.

"I don't like him." I muttered under my breath. Liar. Shit, I couldn't even lie to myself. Who the hell was I kidding? I enjoyed yesterday's performance and today's. Those were something…I slid down the door confused beyond belief.

Part of wanted to open the door right now and let him do as he pleased and the other sensible part wanted to stay here. The part that wanted to open the door wanted to listen to him as well. Stop swearing, at least around him. I'm not some lovesick puppy though.

I'm tough! I take care of myself. I do things my way and my way doesn't include being in shit face nowhere!

EPOV

What the hell was she doing in there? She seriously couldn't be trying to stay in there until I left, could she? It sure seemed like it.

"Do you think she'll come out?" Alice asked, shopping trip completely forgotten for the moment.

"I don't know." I sat down against the wall outside her room. "But I'll find out."


	6. Attitude 6

Standard disclaimer...Don't own, SM does, just borrowing...yada yada yada...we've all read like upteenth times...

I have a C2 Community Mystic Stories! I offer a place to get help with your stories! I don't read slash though, so I would need a staff member who does!

If you want your story added, PM me or JustJo94 with your pen name and story name!

* * *

EPOV

"So… how long you plan on sitting there?" Emmett asked sitting down next to me.

I looked up from the book Alice had brought me to read. "Why?"

"Well, I figure it's Friday, so if you wanted to sleep over…" Emmett trailed off as we heard muffled screaming from Isabella's room.

"Bloody hell! This weekend is fucked!"

She was trying to be quiet, but it wasn't working. Emmett started laughing.

I rapped my knuckles on the door. "Eleven Isabella…"

"Shit!"

"Twelve."

"You no good fu-da-as-bl-ARGH!!"

I joined Emmett in laughing as Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper joined us.

"What's so funny?" Rosalie asked looking at Emmett and I as if we'd grown two more heads.

"Fu-da-as-bl-ARGH!" Emmett got out between his laughter.

"Care to explain?" Jasper sat down, pulling Alice into his lap.

"Isabella's mad at Edward. That was her not swearing." Emmett grinned, his laughter under control. "Edward's spending the weekend sleeping right here in front of her door."

"Thanks Emmett."

"We all will!" Alice perked up. "This will be so much fun!"

"You think she'll stay in there all weekend?" Rose asked, sitting down in Emmett's lap.

"Well, she's got a bathroom in there, but she'll want food at some point." Emmett shrugged.

BPOV

Four effin hours! I'd been trapped in here for four hours. They weren't going anywhere. I'd heard them start a game of Monopoly an hour ago. They were still playing.

They were going to stick around and make a bloody sleepover of it to boot! Bloody hell.

Sighing, I flopped down on my bed as my stomach growled. Dinner had come and gone. I'd eaten the apple and I was thirsty. Gah! This was going to be a horrible weekend.

And why? Because I was too much of a coward to leave the room because some guy would kiss me. Some sexy, sex-tousled bronze hair, green-eyed, muscle of a guy. Just admit it Isabella, you've been attracted to him since you first saw him. Why are you doing this?

Right. Because I've been hurt before. Because I've been fucked over. Because some nameless people crushed my heart. I was terrified of being hurt.

I rolled onto my stomach, putting my head into the pillow. The thought of opening myself up and be pushed away scared me shitless.

The ringing of my cell phone interrupted my musings.

"'Ey?" I answered, after getting up and grabbing the cell.

"'Ey! It's Isa-bel-la!" James voice sounded in my ear.

"'Ey James." I smiled. James would cheer me up.

"What ya bloody doin' chick-a-dee?" He said, slurring a little. Great. He was drunk. He wasn't going to be cheering me up. I highly doubted the phone conversation would last for long either. Drunk James had a very, very short attention span. When he was really drunk and tried to call someone, he'd lose interest before they even picked up the phone.

"Not much. Are you bl-drunk?" I grimaced at my almost slip up. I already had twelve kisses coming my way. No need to add more.

"Maybe. What's it to ya?"

"Nuttin."

"'Ey! You ain't bloody swearin'! Where's the damn fun in that? Someone fuckin' with ya?" He could be rather perceptive though, drunk or not.

"No. I…it's nuttin' big, James." Thankfully he was too drunk to notice my dull voice. That would have created a whole new line of questioning that I didn't want to get into. Yea, some guy is trying to get me to stop swearing, so every time I do he kisses me. I'm cowering in my room as we speak. Right. That would go over so well.

"Ah hell! I'm getting' bloody laid!" With that parting comment, James hung up. I looked at the phone for a minute before shrugging. Typical James behavior. Wonder if he was sober enough to even get it up? I'd have to call and ask tomorrow.

2 Hours Later

Six hours and four games of Monopoly later…Yep, you guessed it. I'm still stuck in my room, listening to my stomach growl at varying intervals. I was starving! Swallow pride for food or starve all weekend?

Pride.

Hunger.

Pride.

Hunger.

I'll decide the scientific way. Pulling out a piece of paper, I tore it in two and wrote Pride on one piece and Hunger on the other. Setting them right next to each other, I started my so very scientific method.

"Eeny (pride) meeny (hunger) miny (pride) moe (hunger) catch (pride) a (hunger) tiger (pride) by (hunger) the (pride) toe (hunger) if (pride) he (hunger) hollers (pride) make (hunger) him (pride) pay (hunger) fifty (pride) dollars (hunger) every (pride) day (hunger)."

Hunger. Hunger wins. A good thing, too. I wasn't sure if I could've made it the weekend not eating. If my window had a tree next to it, I would've tried sneaking down, but it didn't.

Sighing, I took out another piece of paper. Time to face the music. Terms of surrender. I quickly wrote 'I'm hungry' down before folding it and slipping it under the door.

I sat down against the wall with a pen and writing surface waiting for a response. It didn't come immediately. It sounded as if someone had run off, probably getting a pen, before a reply was slipped under the door.

_So?_

I'd like food.

_And I'm supposed to do what?_

He was enjoying this, the dipshit. He was going to make me spell it out and probably enjoy every moment of my humiliation.

Terms of my temporary release to feed?

I heard him start laughing before the others did as well. They were probably reading the note as well. Damn them. But, I was hungry! I could survive this. Food. Think food.

_You're not a prisoner you know._

No sh-duh Sherlock. Your terms?

_Almost had you for thirteen._

Gah!! He was so bloody irritating. I just wanted food! That was it. I wanted to eat and here he was joking around at my expense. I wish I could kick his balls.

Twelve's more than enough. Note sarcasm. Your terms?

_Ah…I like you too. Kiss for a trip downstairs and kiss for a trip back upstairs._

Well…that didn't seem too bad. It would get rid of two kisses. Still left ten, though. I wasn't happy to get rid of any of them and I wasn't happy to have any of them. Make up your mind Isabella.

What choice did I have though? Stay in here and starve? He said he was going to kiss me at some point. It didn't matter where we were. He'd get his twelve. Two kisses it was then.

Standing I set aside my writing utensils and went to my closet, pulling out a bag to put some food in for hopefully the rest of the weekend. If not, at least to get me through a good majority of tomorrow. I didn't want to have to leave the room any sooner then I absolutely had to.

Taking a deep breath, I unlocked the door, opening it. Edward stood leaning against the wall next to the door, eyebrow raised. Everybody else was still sitting on the floor around their Monopoly game watching me.

I glared at Edward. I wasn't thrilled…bloody hell. I was thrilled about this. Very thrilled. I wanted to kiss him back. Why did all this have to be so confusing? I just didn't want to deal with any of this, so I was trying to deny it. Don't admit to anything and everything will go away, right? Wrong.

If I openly admitted it, I would be opening myself up to him and heartache. What if I did do that and he threw me away, just having wanted to get in my pants? I knew heartache was part of life, but I'd been broken before and I didn't want it to happen again. Especially when I actually liked the guy.

"Yes?" He drawled.

Sighing, yet again, I answered. "I agree."

"Agree to what?"

"Your terms." I hissed. He was purposely doing this. I just knew it. Before I could say anything else though, his lips came crashing down on mine. He wrapped one hand around the back of my neck, squeezing slightly. Not enough to really hurt, but enough that I could feel it. Probably translated to don't move or hurt me.

I fisted my hands at my sides, trying to stand still. My body wanted to wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back. Feel him push me against a wall again and take charge. I wanted to feel him against me, dominating me. Geez, it had to be illegal to have lips as hot and demanding and dominating as his. Don't go there.

It seemed like forever later that he finally pulled away from me, smirking. My breathing wasn't even and he'd probably…probably, who was I kidding, had noticed it. Of course he'd be smirking.

Without looking at him again, or any of the others, I carefully made my way around the Monopoly game and went downstairs.

EPOV

"Well, for being here a week, she either likes you or is at least attracted to you." Emmett commented, watching Isabella head downstairs. I nodded my agreement, following her.

She was sitting at the table with two sandwiches, some chips, and a glass of soda in front of her. I sat down across from her. She looked up briefly before returning her attention to the food.

I waited until she'd finished the first sandwich before speaking. "You know, you could get all the kisses done and over with now."

"And why the bl…why in the world would I do that?" She snipped at me, taking a drink of her soda.

"I'll make you a deal. Kiss me now for a determined length of my choosing or…"

She interrupted me. "In your bloody dreams!"

I raised an eyebrow watching realization dawn on her face. She was already down here, so I stood slowly and walked around the table to her, slowly bending down before crushing my lips to hers. A small whimper escaped her as I pulled away before continuing my train of thought.

"Or, I can randomly take the rest of the kisses at times of my choosing."

Please agree. Please agree. I was thoroughly enjoying this and didn't want it to stop. I was attracted to her, very much so and if I had to take cheap shots to act on it, fine. Considering how she was acting, if I didn't take the shots, nothing would probably ever get anyway. And she was enjoying it on some level I was sure. I didn't get what was so terrible about getting kissed though? What had happened to her?

She was eating her second sandwich and appeared to be thinking. I snagged a few chips earning a glare. I smiled back. She was damn sexy all riled up. it was very tempting to kiss the glare off her face.

BPOV

All at once or random? All at once would be nice, but it was a length of his choosing. I wasn't keen on that. It also meant that he wouldn't kiss me anymore unless I swore. I didn't just think that did I? I did. Bloody hell. I liked him kissing me and didn't really want it to stop.

"Why are you doing this?" I inquired polishing off my sandwich.

"Alice is my friend. She's trying to be your friend and what you did was unacceptable." I could hear the irritation in his voice over my actions and the…love he had for his friend. They were all tight knit. You could hear it in their voices when they spoke and I knew I could never be part of it. "We don't care about your 'sob story' as you put it."

I looked at him skeptically. Did they truly want to be my friends? The only true friend I'd ever had was James. I'd had a few girlfriends, but they'd used me and dumped me.

"I swear." He told me. "We just want to be friends."

"Fine. Random." I muttered under my breath.

"What?" He leaned down.

I looked over to the side, glaring at the table. I was irritated at him, at myself, at the world. And, I was lonely. I'd never admitted that to James. But, I was lonely and the idea of friends really appealed to me. "The kisses. Random."

Something to look forward to. And, who was I kidding? I just really wanted to kiss him. Maybe I should start swearing more. Bloody hell. Why did I feel screwed?


	7. Attitude 7

Standard disclaimer...Don't own, SM does, just borrowing...yada yada yada...we've all read like upteenth times...

* * *

BPOV

Edward and I spent the rest of the weekend hashing out an agreement that we both could live with. Not that I was really happy about it anyway, I was still stuck at denial, since I was going to be kissed every time I slipped up and swore, but hey, turnaround is fair play. I figured if he was going to do it to me, then I could do it to him.

_I, Isabella Swan, hereby agree to the following:_

_For every swear word uttered in the hearing range of Edward Cullen, I shall receive one kiss lasting no more than thirty seconds._

_If more than five swear words are uttered in his hearing range, I shall receive one long kiss of a length determined by him._

_If I attempt to weasel out of a kiss, a penalty is applied being either 1) Two kisses for the swear word or 2) Lengthening the kiss to longer than thirty seconds, but no more than a minute and a half._

_For every swear word Edward Cullen utters within my hearing distance, turnabout is fair play and the above rules apply to him._

_Should I not be in hearing range of Edward, but in hearing range of Emmett, Jasper, Alice, or Rosalie, I have the option of them reporting how many swear words I uttered to Edward or doing them one favor._

_Note: Opt for kisses with Alice as she'll take me shopping._

_Violation of any of the above rules results in a kiss of undetermined time, but no shorter than two minutes, length to be determined by kisser._

_Hereby witnessed by Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie_

_Signed by Isabella and Edward_

"Isabella, we're here." Emmett said, waving a hand in front of my face, pulling me out of my thoughts. I blinked, looking out the window. Sure enough, we were at school. I started wondering if Edward would take any of my remaining eight kisses here in front of everybody.

Sighing, I got out of the jeep, grabbing my backpack and walking towards the school. I still wasn't thrilled to be here, but I had also agreed to at least let them try to be my friends. Taking a deep breath I headed off to my first class. This was going to be a long day.

I really hate it when I'm right sometimes and this was defiantly one of those times. The morning passed by with agonizing slowness. Each hour felt more like a year. I tapped my pencil against my desk waiting for the class to end, bored out of my mind.

Well, maybe not bored. I was debating the situation with Edward. I was still in denial about wanting to kiss him back, but every time he kissed me, it was getting harder and harder to not kiss him back. I was utterly confused and didn't know what to do. I wanted to talk to someone, but I didn't know who to turn to.

Not James, that was for sure. He'd probably be as baffled as I was. I didn't have any female friends. Well, I had two if I let them get close to me. And, I didn't feel comfortable going to my aunt. I was in a pickle that was for sure. Bloody hell.

I heard the bell ring and stood up, gathering my books. Finally, lunch. I headed off in the direction of my locker, still lost in my thoughts. Maybe I should give in and talk to Alice and Rosalie. They were close to their boyfriends.

"Hmm…" I pondered, undoing my lock and opening my locker, putting my books in.

"Hmm, what?" A voice asked, causing me to turn around, seeing Fig standing behind me.

"None of your effin' business Figgy." I told him, shutting the locker and putting the lock back in place.

"Oh…uh…yea. So I was…uh…wondering if you were…um…free tonight?" He finally managed to spit out, looking at the floor the entire time. Right. Like that was really going to get me to go out with him.

"No."

"Tomorrow?"

"No."

"Well, then Wednesday?"

"Look Fig-"

"Mike. My name is Mike."

"Whatever. Look Fig…" I paused seeing Edward coming towards me, a plan forming in my mind. "Look Fig, did you not get the memo last week that I wanted nothing to do with you?"

"I figured you were having a bad day, being your first day and all." He had the guts to smile at me while he said that.

He thought I'd been having a bad day? Was he effin' stupid? I was new, it was my first bloody day and that made it a bloody bad day? Where the effin' hell was his head? Up his ass it seemed like.

Edward was leaning against the locker next to mine. Time to put said plan into action. Pasting a smile on my face and making sure my voice was sickening sweet, I told Fig, "Look, dipshit. I'll make this perfectly effin' clear to you. Kay? I bloody hell don't want to go out with you. Not tonight, not tomorrow. Not any bloody time within your life. I would rather go to hell and fuck the devil than have anything to do with your shit face low-life self. Bye-bye!"

I ignored Fig's look of astonishment, turning to face Edward who growled, "Isabella."

I smiled and asked, "Yes?"

His lips crashed onto mine, his hand going to the back of my neck, squeezing slightly again. I gave in to my desire and wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing up against him. This played to get rid of Fig and let me kiss Edward without having to admit a thing to my emotions.

He seemed surprised at first, but quickly recovered, wrapping his other arm around my waist and pulling me close. He licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth for him, feeling his tongue sweep in. It was beyond heaven. I had fucking died. I slumped against him, happy to let him dominate. I rubbed my tongue against his for a moment. He tasted like chocolate. Not literally, figuratively.

I ran my hands into his hair, which felt like silk, just as he pulled back from me. I panted, staring up at him. "Fuck."

I earned another kiss for that before he replied, "I think that sums it up."

He let me go and I leaned against my locker, looking back towards where Fig had been standing, seeing he was gone. I turned towards Emmett, "How come Fig didn't get thrown out with the rest of the disgusting things?"

"I guess they missed that package," he replied in all seriousness.

"I don't think they missed it. I think the bag had a hole in it and he slipped through." I said, trying not to laugh and not succeeding. I chuckled for a moment before laughing out loud.

"Is she ill?" Alice asked, causing me to laugh harder. Why was I fighting them as friends? Emmett played right along with my antics. James did too, but he wasn't nearly as fun as Emmett.

"No. I just…" I looked down, self-conscious. "I just haven't had something to laugh over like that in a long while."

"You should laugh more often." Edward commented. "I'm hungry. Let's get food."

I followed behind, biting my bottom lip. I was even more confused after that kiss. The jolt that I felt every time he touched me and gone through my entire body, lighting it on fire. And, I'd felt like I'd come home. Like I was safe. It had felt so right.

Shit, if that was what kissing him felt like, I was damn well going to make sure I kept swearing. I'd just have to make sure I kissed him back when he kissed me. I caved. I was going to have to take to Alice and Rosalie and figure out what the hell I was feeling.

EPOV

Fuck. Honestly, what more could I say? Kissing her was incredible when she wasn't kissing back, but to have her kissing me, well, that was mind boggling. Though, that lead to the question of why she'd done it. She'd been trying so hard to avoid kissing me.

Could she have been playing a game? I'd seen her glance my way as I walked towards her and it wasn't until I was standing behind her that she started swearing. Had it been for Newton's benefit to get him to leave her alone? With what I'd seen of her so far, that did make sense.

But hell, her kissing me back only made me want to kiss her more.

"Edward? You goin' to class, man?" Emmett's voice cut through my thoughts.

"Oh, yea." I said getting up, having not realized that lunch had ended. I had biology with her next. Maybe I'd play her game back at her. I did have eight random kisses left to get.

Walking into the room, I saw her sitting at our table already. Smiling, I walked over to her, setting down my stuff and sitting. The teacher wasn't in yet, so I wrapped my hand around the back of her neck, watching her look at me in surprise. Before she could do anything, I pressed my lips against hers, moving slowly, before licking her bottom lip and pulling away.

She stared at me wide-eyed for a moment before glaring and crossing her arms across her chest, ignoring the whistles and cat calls. I smirked and looked towards the front of the class as Mr. Banner started talking.

Pulling out a piece of paper I wrote _What was with Newton?_

Not looking her way, I pushed it over the table to here, watching her read it out of the corner of my eyes. I put my finger tips on the page when she pushed it back towards me.

_Figgy? Nothing._

_Didn't seem like nothing to me._

_Well, it was._

_You've been doing your best to avoid kissing me._

_Yea, so?_

_Your little tirade earned you quite the kiss._

_Ugh! Alright! I'm hoping he'll leave me the fuckin' hell alone now._

_You owe me two kisses._

_What? Shit._

_Three._

I chuckled softly as she crumbled up the notes and huffed. She ignored me the rest of the class, hurrying out after the bell rang. I smirked watching her retreating form. I knew she was trying to avoid paying up for a little bit and after that mind blowing kiss earlier, I let it pass.

I caught up with her after school as she was walking towards Emmett's jeep. "Isabella!"

She stopped, turning around to look at me, raising an eyebrow. I walked up to her, putting my hand around her neck and kissing her once more. I felt her stiffen for a moment, relaxing a second before I released her, whispering against her lips, "Payment for the three in class."

"You coming over Edward?" Emmett asked, clapping me on the shoulder as he walked towards his jeep.

"Of course." I responded climbing in my Volvo. "Wouldn't dream of not going."

Shutting the door, I started the car before backing up and pulling out of the parking lot. I pondered on Isabella's attitude. She'd been rather good at not swearing over the weekend, so her tirade against Newton was a little shocking. And, it seemed as if she'd done it purposely around me.

Her little slip up in biology surprised me as well. It made me curious to know if swearing was a natural part of her or if she did it intentionally. Ah, hell. Whatever the reason for doing it, she had me intrigued. There was something about her that called to me.

Pulling into Emmett's driveway, I parked and shut of the car, sitting and thinking for a bit. I still had, seven, more random kisses to claim from her. When I was going to do that I didn't know. Sighing, I got out and headed inside. Wondering what I was going to do about Isabella.


	8. Attitude 8

Standard Disclaimer...

Sorry for the delay!!! Life got hectic over the holidays and stuff happens...and well...here you are!

* * *

BPOV

Bloody hell! The man was driving me up a wall! If I didn't know better, I'd say he was trying to get me committed to an insane asylum. He wanted to kiss me for swearing? Fine.

But, did he have to claim them at school. He'd taken five more kisses, each one at school and each one in the…cafeteria! Of all the places! He had to pick the one guaranteed to be the most crowded. Of course, doing so had sparked rumors of us dating.

He had me spinning in circles so much, I no longer knew which way was up, leaving me torn as to whether I should deny the rumors or let them stand. They were keeping the other guys at school at bay, but since I wasn't sure what I thought of Edward, I couldn't say if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

Crap on toast. This was starting to get way too complicated. Maybe I should stop swearing…no. If I did, he'd win and I couldn't let that happen. I was stronger than that.

Pacing my room, I thanked the heavens it was once again Friday. It'd been a whole week since the Mike fiasco and, that kiss. I didn't want a connection to anyone here. I wanted a clean break when I left and went back to England

The ringing of my phone interrupted my musings and I went over to my nightstand to answer it. "'Ey."

"I call for a chat and you sound as if your effin' dog has been run over." James's voice greeted me.

"I don't have a bloody dog."

"Beside the point. What the hell's wrong with you?"

I sighed, debating whether or not to confide in James. He was the only one I felt comfortable talking about this to, even if he'd have a bloody hay day. But, not talking about it to someone was starting to wear on me.

Heaving a sigh, I decided I had nothing to lose. "I'm conflicted."

"About what?"

"Well," I paused, biting my bottom lip. "My cousin has this friend. A bloody irritating friend."

"I fail to see a problem."

"Hekissesmewheneveriswear." I rushed out quickly.

"Bloody hell! Talk slower."

"He. Kisses. Me. Whenever. I. Swear."

"He…kisses…you…whenever…you…swear!" James managed to say through his laughter. I glared at the wall since I couldn't do it to him.

"Bloody hell James! It's not that effin' funny!" I growled after five minutes of listening to him.

"Yes, Isabella, it is! Hell if it weren't for the fact that you'd slap my face and knee my balls, I'd do it too!"

"You're suppose to be on my side, asshole!"

"I take it he's not around?"

"He's coming over later and Emmett's downstairs."

"What does Emmett have to do with it?"

"We have rules about the kissing." I replied flopping down on my bed.

"Rules?" James asked, laughing again. "There's rules?"

"Fuckin' retard…" I muttered under my breath before answering, "Yes. Rules."

"And the rule pertaining to Emmett…?"

"If he or one of his other three friends hear me swear, they either report it to…Edward…or I do them a favor." I hissed out, desperately wanting to strangle James for my current situation.

"Isabella…Bella…" James started. I ignored the nickname. He was the only one who could get away with it. "You're there for a good two years, at least. Are you going to isolate yourself the entire time?"

"I'm damn well going to try."

I heard James sigh before speaking again. "Bella, you can't do that. From talking to you, these people sound as if they really want to be your friends regardless of how you're acting. Why won't you give them a chance?"

"And let them bloody well do the same thing as every other friend? No thanks. I'm not putting myself through that pain again." I huffed, crossing my ankles. It didn't matter that there was a part of me wanting to be their friend. A part that kept telling me I'd be fine, just let them in.

"Isabella…I don't believe you! All over what two stupid skanks did? Really." James replied, sarcastically. "I thought you were over that and just hadn't found anyone you wanted as friends."

"No, I'm damn well not over it. They humiliated me in front of the school. I refuse to let it happen again."

"Have these ones done anything to humiliate you?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Edward kisses me in front of the school."

"Doesn't count."

Huffing, I opened and closed my mouth like a fish. "Doesn't…count?"

"No. Anything else?"

"No." I sulked.

"Then what's the problem?"

"They're probably just waiting to."

"Is he hot?"

"What?"

"The guy kissing you? Is he hot?"

"Sexy as hell."

"Then enjoy it!"

"Fuck." I muttered, realizing what James had gotten me to admit.

"And, based on your irritation, I'm assuming you don't totally object to the kisses."

I remained quiet, which, to James, was as good as answering.

"I can't deal with this James." I said before hanging up on him. I knew I enjoyed kissing Edward. The man was one hell of a kisser. But, did I really want to have something more with him?

"Isabella?" I heard Alice call through the door. "Are you in there?"

Sighing, I got up and walked over to open the door. "Hi Alice."

"You seem troubled. Are you alright?"

I stared at her wondering if she could be trusted. Other than Edward's kissing me, they really hadn't done anything to me. Was it worth opening myself up to them? James was right. I was going to be here for at least two years. Did I truly want to spend those years alone with only James to talk to?

"I…" I started, unsure as to what I was going to say.

JaPOV

"Bloody hell." I muttered, shutting my phone.

"What's wrong?" The redhead attached to my arm inquired.

I looked down at her, not even remembering her name. "Nothing you need to worry your pretty lil' head over."

Standing, I made my way over to the bar, settling my tab. With how Bella was acting, it looked like I'd need to fly out and kick some sense into her.

Okay, yes, she'd had her shirt pulled off during a dance routine at a school recital. And, yes, it had been done on purpose. The girls involved had been jealous of my attention on Bella. But, my lord, it wasn't the end of the world. It wasn't a reason to cut oneself off from all society. Yet, it seemed that was exactly what Bella had done.

She already had a fucked up home life, thanks to her parents. Fucking up her social life though, that was her own fault. If she died an unhappy, old maid, she had no one to blame but herself for holding on to a grudge that should've been dumped years ago. For one so seemingly mature, she sure was a five year old at times.

I opened the door to my house, hearing my parents arguing in the back somewhere, like they'd care if I disappeared for awhile. They were just as bad as Bella's parents were at times. Sighing, I walked upstairs to my room.

Turning on my computer, I started packing while I waited for it to boot up before logging onto the internet and bringing up British Airways website booking the first flight leaving for New York. It was defiantly going to be an interesting week, at least.

* * *

So...should Bella open up or clam up?


	9. AN: AUTHOR AUCTION

**SUPPORT STACIE AUTHOR AUCTION RUNNING FROM SEPTEMBER 11 TO SEPTEMBER 14!! **

**I'M OFFERING A STORY AND THE WINNER GETS THEIR OWN CHARACTER IN WISHING STAR!!!**

**http://www . majiksfanfic . com / phpbb / viewtopic . php?f = 115&t = 2729**


	10. REWRITTING

For those of you who have enjoyed Attitude, I'm rewriting it. Check it out!


End file.
